2 Can Change Everything
by Kstarrox
Summary: Cammie's life is going perfectly until 2 people show up and change it. Is it for the better of the worse, though? Relationships are tested, secrets are revealed and lives are changed. No spies.
1. Chapter 1

Cammie's POV

Hi, my name is Cameor Morgan, but peoole call me Cammie. I have dishwater blonde hair, I'm not too tall, too short, too chubby, too thin, or too anything. I'm 16 and I go to Gallagher High School.

My best friends in the whole entire world go here. Rebecca Baxter is my bestest friend, but she goes by Bex and if you call her Rebecca, she'll put you in the hospital. She's basically looks like an Egyptian godess. She's super athletic and is super loyal.

Next, would be Liz Sutton. She is a genius! I'm not even exaggerating. She's probably smarter than all the teachers. Liz has blonde hair, blue eyes and is seriously skinny. She's also an excellent gymnast, but is super clumsy off the stage.

Now, Macey McHenry is the fashion godess. She has beautiful black hair, long legs, tan skin, and looks like she should be on the cover of Vouge. Macey is our boy expert. She basically knows everything about them.

* * *

_Beep! Beep! Beep! _I hate my alarm! I hate mornings! I groggily get out of bed and take a shower. I dry off and look at my closet! Hmmm, what would Macey make me wear? I take out blue pencil pencil skirt and a white shirt with a blue heart on it. I hear a buzz and look at my phone. **Hey Gallagher Girl, hurry up. I'm picking you up in ten minutes. BTW, my mom said I have to bring Kira. **My boyfriend Zach, always drives me to school. He's the star quarterback and has amazing jet black hair with emerald green eyes. His family is super wealthy, but it doesn't go to their heads. His sister Kira goes to our school, but I never see her, and even when I go to their house she's never there. It's weird, but whatever.

I run downstairs and say hi to my mom. My dad died when I was younger, so I just live with my mom. The funny thing is that when my dad died I got pretty quickly. Everyone expected me to be a mess, but I know that he's in a better place and he's always watching over me. I grab some orange juice and yogurt. "So Cammie, is Zach picking you up today?" My mom asks.

"Yeah, and he's bringing his sister Kira. I can't wait to meet her." I say and my mom smiles.

"Her mother says she's extremely smart and athletic. Maybe you two can be friends." She responds and we hear a car honking. "I have a strange feeling that Zach and Kira are here."

"I have strange feeling, too. See you later, mom." I say while walking out the door. Zach opens the door for me and kisses my cheek,"Good morning, Lady Cameron. How are you?" He asks with a fake British accent.

"I'm very well. How are you, Sir Zachary?" I respond back with a horrible British accent.

"Well, I'm annoyed I have to take 'this' to school." He points to something in the back. It's a girl with dark red hair tied in a ponytail, emerald green eyes, and pale skin. She looks about 5'7.

"Hi, I'm Cammie. I'm guessing your Kira?" I say with a bright smile. She just looks at me with a death glare.

"Kira, be nice or you can walk to school." Zach tells her and she rolls her eyes.

"I'm perfectly fine with walking, and yes I am Kira." Kira responds.

"I really like your outfit. The shirt looks cool." I say and her outfit really is cool. She's wearing a white shirt with a silhouette of a girl and three dragons on the front, a camo vest, ripped blue jeans, camo converse and a beanie.

"The shirt is a Game of Thrones reference. Daenerys Targaryen is super bad ass with her dragons.

"Daenerys Targaryen?" I ask.

"It's this character on a show she watches. I think it's called Games of Thrones. It's pretty stupid. The theme song is the only good thing about it." Zach answers while sipping on his energy drink.

"GoT is the best show ever! It's better than watching you chase a ball around like a dog."

"Whatever, just be at the game, okay? I have to drive you home since mom and dad can't."

"As much as I would hate to, I can't. I'm staying school to help my teacher. He's gonna drive me home."

"Wait, who's this teacher?" Zach asks all protectively.

"His name is Grant Yates. He's my English teacher and I have him third period."

"Why is he taking you home? Can't you just wait 'til after the game?" I ask and she rolls her eyes.

"He's not going to rape me or anything. Mr. Yates is totally fine. I'm a black belt. If he tries anything, just break his bones." Kira responds assuringly.

"Fine, just don't get hurt, Kira." Zach says and pulls into a parking spot.

"Whatever." Kira shouts while walking away from the car. Zach sighs and runs his hand through hair. "I swear, one of these days that girl is gonna get hurt."

"Aww, Zachy. You're being all protective. It's so cute." I say and kiss him. "Come on, I gotta put some stuff away in my locker." I drag him out the car and to my locker.

"Hey Cammie. How's it going?" Bex asks. Bex, Liz, Macey, and I's locker are all in the same row. It's super cool.

"The usual. Hey, do any of you know Kira Goode?" I ask.

"Zach's sister? Yeah, we have a lot of classes together." Liz says while pulling down her shirt.

"I know her, too. She's weird. She never wears makeup and hates everyone. I wouldn't be surprised if she had no friends." Macey adds.

"Yeah, but she's amazing at writing. I've heard her poems and stories since we're in a writing collective together. " Liz says.

"Oh, maybe we should join the collective." I say and Liz frowns.

"Sorry, but it's invite only and you have to be in Mr. Yates class."

"Well, I wouldn't want to be in it. I hate writing. It sucks." Bex says and slams her locker closed.

"You seriously have a problem with slamming your locker ." I say and she sticks her tongue out at me.

"Excuse me, but did one of you say you had Mr. Yates for English?" I turn around and see a boy with blonde hair, blue eyes, a cute smile and a British accent.

"Oh, yeah um I do." Liz says nervously.

"That's great. I'm Jake by the way. I have him third period and that's in a few minutes." He says while still smiling.

"Oh, are you new here?" I ask and he smiles even wider.

"No, I just got transferred to his class. I'm really excited since I'm going to be in his collective."

"Oh my God, me too. I'm Liz by the way. What are you skilled in?" Liz asks.

"Theater, I love writing and performing. It's my passion next to designing fashion." Jake responds.

"You're gay aren't you?" Macey asks.

"Macey, that's so rude. I'm super sorry and my name is Cammie." I say.

"Nah, it's fine. I'm actually bi. So, I like guys and gals. Does that bother any of you?" He asks.

"No, it's fine. We don't discriminate here. I'm Bex." Bex says to him.

"That's great. Maybe we all can be friends."

"Totally." I say and they nod in agreement.

"Great, Liz are we off to Mr. Yates?"

"Oh, yeah totally. Bye girls." Liz and Jake walk off.

* * *

**Hey Party Peeps, I've never written anything like this, so please leave critiques in the review section. Leave also any suggestions for further chapters. Thank you all and please keep reading.**


	2. Chapter 2

Kira's P.O.V

Ugh! God, Zachary and Cameron are annoying! Cameron's acting like wants to be friends with me, but we all know she's just doing it for Zachary. Zachary was so wrong for dissing GoT. It's the best show ever! Oh, whatever. I gotta get to class. Mr. Yates is waiting. I walk into class and find no one around. "Hello? Mr. Yates?" I ask and no one responds. I put my books under my desk and look out the window. It's so beautiful today. I should write a poem about it. I love writing poetry and stories. It brings me joy. I'm focused in my writing until a pair of arms circle my waist. "How's my favorite student?" I jump up and turn to see Mr. Yates. His brown hair looks as sharp as usual, his olive skin is smooth, and his hypnotizing chestnut eyes look straight at me.

"Mr. Yates, you scared me." I say and he laughs.

"I'm sorry Kira, but please call me Grant."

"Okay, Grant. I've never called a teacher by their first name."

"Well I'm a special teacher." I laugh when he says it.

"Anyway, how is my favorite student feeling?"

"I'm a little mad, but otherwise I'm fine."

"What's got you mad?"

"Well,-" I get cut off by the bell.

"Let's talk when you come after school." He says and greets the class. I sit down and notice a new person walking with Liz. I immediately recognize him as my best friend Jake. Ours eyes meet and he gives me one of those signature Jake smiles. They're all warm and full of joy. "Hey, Jakey Jake." I say and he sits next to me.

"What's up, Kiralicious?" He says and we do our secret handshake. We've had it since we were 6.

"The usual. Hating my miserable life and the people in it."

"You hate me? Kira, I'm appalled." Jake says dramaticly.

"Shut it, Drama King. Hey Liz, did you decide what to do for your character bio? I finished mine. We need them for collective tomorrow." I ask and she looks shocked.

"Oh, um yeah. I finished it." She says and class comes to start. "So class, we have a transfer from another class. I would for him to stand up and teach us about himself." Mr. Yates says and Jake stands up.

"Hi, my name is Jake Bond. I like acting, designing clothes, and writing plays. My favorite color is blue and my favorite tv show is Doctor Who. To answer all questions about my sexuality, I'm bi. Thank you very much for listening." Jake takes a bow and sits down.

"Good job, Drama King. I give that performance a 4.9 out of 5. You forgot to mention me, so I'm deducting .1 of a point."

"I thinks that's the highest rating you ever gave me. Thank you."

"Now students, would anyone like to share their ode from yesterday?" Mr. Yates asks and no one raises their hand. He walks around and stops at my desk. "Would anyone like to share?" This time he looks straight in my eye and asks.

"I'd like too." I say and he smiles.

"Get up there then." I walk to the podium in the front and everyone is staring at me. I don't have a fear of public speaking. It's just creepy with everyone watching me. They usually never pay attention.

"This is my Ode to Death.

When death is near

It sometimes fear

Some weep and hide

Others' arms are opened wide

No matter where you are

Virginia or a far

There's one thing you should say

When death comes your way" I stop and everyone just stares at me. "Well, what is it?" A random guy asks.

I smirk and say, "Not today."** (Review if you got the reference) **After a moment of silence, they start snapping.

"Nice work, Miss Kira. Very well done. Who's next?" After that, class goes by in a flash.

Class ends and Jake and I walk out together. "So, wanna walk to lunch together?" Jake asks.

"Sure, meet me at my locker and we'll walk together. See you later." We walk apart. Off to my other classes that I'll probably be super bored in again. Ap classes aren't very fun.

* * *

Lunchtime

* * *

I'm leaning on my locker and Jake runs up to me. "Hey Kira, are you ready to enjoy some fine dining?" He asks and I nod. We link our arms and walk down to lunch. We walk in and it's crowded as usual. "Fancy fish sticks or a juicy burger?"

"I would prefer a juicy burger and French fries." I say and get in line. Once we get our food, we search for a table. "Jake, Kira over here!" Zachary's friend Grant calls us over there. I see Cameron, Rebecca, Macey, Liz, Zachary, Grant, Jonas, and Preston. "No way, I am not going over there." I say and Jake outs on his puppy dog face.

"Come on, Kira. They're not that bad. You'll like them. I also promised to sit with them. Please?" Jake begs.

"Fine, but you owe me." I finally give in. We walk over and sit down.

"Hey Kira, you're ode was really good." Liz says.

"Oh, you wrote a ode? Can we hear?" Cameron asks. I look over at Jake and he shakes his head. It means they won't like it.

"Sorry, but I left it in my locker and I don't have it memorized." I apologize and I notice Macey looking extremely hard at my outfit. "Is their something wrong?" I ask and she frowns.

"That outfit is extremely boyish and doesn't show off your figure. Your shoes look all raggedy. Your hair also looks a mess." Macey critiques. Does she honestly think I care? I like my outfit and that's all that matters.

"Well, I love my outfit and that's all that matters, and if you'd like me to defend my choices ask Jake because he's a fashion genius." I say and she frowns again.

"Well Miss Macey, Kira is rocking the dark red and green. Her colors look great with her hair. The vest totally matches her shirt and shoes. Kira's outfit is totally fine since it lets you know she's a tomboy, but doesn't make her feel uncomfortable about her figure. She doesn't feel like she lacks anything or has too much of something. Up top." We high five and Macey looks shocked. That look of shock turns into a smile.

"Oh, I like you, Jake." She says.

"Who doesn't? I'm extremely likable." Jake responds. I roll my eyes and finish my burger.

"So, who's going to the Masquerade Ball?" Zachary asks. They all say yes except for me and Jake.

"Jake and Kira, you two aren't going?" Cameron asks.

"Actually, we are. I'm designing and creating our outfits." Jake says.

"Really? You are?" I ask.

"Yes, since I owe you."

"So, who's taking you?" Bex asks. I never thought of going with anyone as a date. I was going to go with Jake.

"There's this guy I wanna ask, but I'm a little scared to just like how Kira is afraid to ask Nick." Jake answers and I punch him.

"I don't have a crush on Nick. Stop thinking that!" I say and he smirks. I admit I have a little crush on him, but he's a Junior and I'm a Sophomore. He probably doesn't even know I exist. Nick is just amazing. I mean he's a bad boy, but is really smart and caring. He loves helping animals and reads books that aren't about zombies or aliens. I loves zombies and aliens, but I wanna read a book that has value.

"C'mon Kira, it's all over your face. Every time you see him, you can't help, but stare." Jake continues.

"Aww, my baby sister has a crush." Zachary teases and I roll my eyes.

"If you don't have a crush, ask him to the dance. If he says yes or no, then you'll be totally fine. Hey Nick, come here for a sec!" Macey calls him over and I see his dark shaggy hair, warm brown eyes, leather jacket and ripped jeans.

"What do you guys want?" Nick asks with his smooth voice. Gosh! I sound like Tina!

"Would you like to go to the ball with me?" I ask and he looks over to me. He looks me up and down.

"I've met you before. You're in Mr. Yates class. I have him 4th period. Yes, I'll go to the ball with you, Kira. I like your style. See you later." He walks off and the girls and Jake squeal.

"OMG, you're going to the dance with Nick. Isn't that great?" Cammie says and I sink down in my seat.

"I guess. Anyway, I have to go. Jake and I need to talk, privately." I answer and drag Jake away.

* * *

After School

* * *

"Hey, Mr. Yates. I mean hi, Grant." I walk into the class room to see Mr. Yates on the couch.

"Kira, please sit. Also, can you shut the door? Wouldn't want anyone else hearing your problems." He says and I close the door, walk over, and sit next to him. "So, what's wrong?"

"I just hate my brother and my parents. My parents like him more than me. They'll do anything for him, but when it comes to me they hardly pay attention. I wish people would also see me as my own person not just Zach's little sister. I feel like no one thinks I'm special or cares for me." I confess and he looks at me.

"Well, I think you're special. I think your beautiful, amazing, and smart. I also care for you a lot and I love you." He says and puts his arms around my waist and back. I can't help, but stare into his chestnut eyes. He leans in and kisses me. I can't help, but kiss him back. His lips feel so soft. He lays me down and kisses me harder and more passionately.

He takes off my vest and starts to take off my shirt. "Wait, I don't think I'm ready for this." I say and he smiles.

"Kira, I know you're ready for this. Stop worrying. You're so mature." He whispers on my neck. I nod my head and he continues to take my shirt off. He moves down to my jeans and takes them off. He takes his clothes off and asks me a very important question. "Are you ready?"

"Yes."

* * *

**Hey Party Peeps! This chapter was pretty intense! Mr. Yates is 30 for those who wonder. Please leave any suggestions or reviews! **


	3. Chapter 3

Zach's POV

Kira's been acting weird lately. I mean even weirder than usual. She's always smiling and laughing. She actually trying to make friends with the girls. Kira's sitting with us and she's having a conversation. This is just so weird!

Anyway, everyone arguing about whether Jake should ask or let the guy ask him. "I'm just saying Jake you should ask. I mean he's a senior. He probably doesn't really know you. So, you have to step up and ask." Grant argues and Cammie scoffs.

"No, you should wait and have him ask you. I mean he totally likes you and he's going to ask. You just have to wait and send subtle hints." Cammie tells him. They all keep arguing until Kira whistles.

"Guys! Shut up! Eric's coming over. I don't think he'll want to hear arguing about who should ask who." Kira says and I look over to where she's staring. Eric's light blonde hair, grey eyes, pale skin, and a lot of muscle.

"Um, you're Jake right?" He asks and Jake nods with a blush. "I'm Eric and I wanna know if you'd like to go to the ball with me and go out with me?"

"Um, yeah totally." He says with even more of a blush.

"Ok, I'll meet you at the computer lab after school. We can get frozen yogurt. Okay?"

"Okay."

"See you later." Eric walks off and Jake has a meltdown.

"Oh my God! I'm going out with Eric. This is awesome! I'm so happy! Wait, but how did he know me and why did he ask me? Kira, did you do something?"

"I might have. I have a lot of connections." She responds and Jake gives her a bone crushing hug.

"Oh, thank you, thank you, thank you! I love you!"

"I know, just stop hugging me. I don't wanna die right now. Anyway, I gotta go. I have to meet someone for a project. See you guys later."

* * *

Kira's POV

I just left lunch and I'm heading to the supply closet to meet Mr. Yates. I can't believe we have a relationship together. I thought it was a one time thing, but he wants to keep doing it! I'm so in love with him. He's perfect! I walk in and a strong pair of hands pull me into a kiss. "Hey Kira, how's my beautiful angel?" Mr. Yates says in my ear.

"Great, Mr. Yates." I say and he presses me to the wall.

"Hey, what did I at about calling me Mr. Yates?"

"Only call you that during class or around people. I'm sorry." I apologize and he moves his mouth to my neck.

"It's fine just don't do it again or I might have to punish you."

"What do you mean?" I ask and he smirks.

"Well, I might tickle you until I feel like stopping because we all know how ticklish you are or deduct a few points from your grade or I might even do some sexual punishments."

"You're joking, right?" I say and he gives me a serious look.

"Oh Kira, do I look like I'm joking?"

"No, sir. Sorry about thinking you were."

"It's alright, Angel. Now, let's get back to kissing." He presses his lips to mine and we kiss passionately. I let his hands wander to wherever they want. Mr. Yates loves to make me feel great. He stops kissing and looks at me. "Kira, you're going to the ball, right?" He asks and I nod.

"You'll be going with Nick, right?" I nod again. "Kira, you can't date Nick and still be with me."

"Why not?" I ask.

"You'll be hanging with me a lot and he'll get suspicious when you aren't spending a lot of time with him. So, it's either me or him." I like Nick, but I love Mr. Yates more. I mean how do I even know what Nick's like? I don't want to give up Mr. Yates, so I guess Nick can just wait.

"I wanna be with you, Grant. Who cares about Nick? I love you." I say and he smiles.

"That's what I like hearing, Angel. I love you, too. Now, how about we continue this at my apartment tonight. We'll have some fun."

"Okay, see you at class, later."

"Leave now and I'll leave a few seconds after you. Bye Angel." I walk out and can't help, but sigh. Mr. Yates is so awesome!

* * *

Jake's POV

I can't believe Eric asked me out! This is so awesome! I can't believe he even knows me. How did Kira get him to ask me? She's so great!

I'm walking in the computer lab, and I see him. He's on a Mac doing something, but I can't tell. Eric looks up and smiles. I walk over and he says, "Hey Jake, what's up?"

"I'm a little nervous. I never thought I'd get to go on a date with you." I say and he puts his arm around shoulder.

"Well, don't be. This date will be totally great. I like you, Jake. Your friend Kira is really good at making you look good. Let me just finish this project and we can go." He says and I sit next to him.

"What are you working on?" I ask and he shows me.

"I'm doing the technology fair, so I'm working on my project. If I win it'll be my 10th time winning. I'm trying to find some music and colors. Those aren't really my thing. They have to go with a possibility of time travel and outer space adventures."

"OMG! Colors and music are my thing! You can use the Doctor Who theme song and use TARDIS blue as your tabs' colors with a night sky as your background." I show him the colors and music.

"Jake, you're a life saver. Thank you for helping me. How can I ever thank you?"

"Oh, it's nothing, but I could use a kiss." I say and he surprisingly kisses me softly on my lips.

"If the date goes well, you'll get some more."

"Really?"

"Of course, you have some nice lips. Now, let's go and get that yogurt. I'm hungry." We walk out of the school and walk to his car. We get in and he drives to Menchie's. They have the best frozen yogurt. We walk in and I get strawberry and cheesecake yogurt with skittles, sprinkles, gummy bears, and Oreos while Eric just gets vanilla with Oreos. Eric pays and we sit down at a table. He sees my cup and says, "Dude, that's a lot of sugar. Aren't you gonna pass out or something?"

"No, I always get this. It's delicious!" I say and he smiles.

"Gosh Jake, you're so cute! You have to be my boyfriend."

"Really? That would be awesome!"

"Yeah, totally. I don't buy frozen yogurt for guys I don't like." He tries to try my yogurt, but I bat away his spoon. "Hey, I did buy it for you. I just wanna see what it tastes like. Can I please try it?"

"Fine, but don't take a lot." I say, and he takes a spoonful and makes a face.

"This is extremely sweet. Not exactly my taste. I'm the spicy kind of guy."

"Well, I'm a sweet person, so I love sweet stuff." I say and he kisses me again. This time I kiss him back.

He breaks off and says, "How about we finish this in the car?" I nod and throw away the cups. He opens his door, gets in and sits me on his lap. He kisses me and I kiss back until we can't breathe. "Jake, we're going to do this a lot. Okay?" He asks.

"Definitely."

* * *

**Can we get 10 reviews before the next update? I'd really appreciate it. Also please leave suggestions for further chapters.**


	4. Chapter 4

Kira's POV

I'm in Mr. Yates's I mean Grant's apartment and God he knows how to make a girl feel good. He knows places in my body that I don't even know. Grant makes me feel amazing and I hate it when people see me naked. I still get nervous when I'm around him. "Kira, you have the body of a goddess. You're so amazing. Stop trying to hide it." Grant says while stroking my thigh. he's seen me named plenty of times, but I'm always self conscious.

"No, I'm not. Tina and Macey look like goddesses. I'm just one of the ugly cyclopses. I mean Cammie and Liz are prettier than me and people think their plain." I say and he frowns.

"Kira, you're beautiful. You're an angel. No one is as pretty as you. I mean you are gorgeous. I've heard the boys at school talk about you when you're presenting or walking. They think you're sexy and they wanna fuck you. I know you'd never let them, but still. Kira, you're my gorgeous, smart, and talented angel." Grant says and I smile.

"Really?"

"Of course, now never say that you're not pretty again. Got it?"

"Why not?" I ask and he grips me really hard. It actually kind of hurts.

"I don't like for my girlfriend to think she's ugly. So, stop thinking that okay?" Grant says and he grips harder when I don't answer.

"Um, yeah, of course." I say and he keeps his grip on me. "Um, Mr. Yates this hurts." I say and immediately regret it.

"What did you just call me?"

"I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to call you that, Grant. I'm super sorry." I apologize, but no matter what I can't avoid what happens next. I feel a hand collide to my face and I fall off the bed. I look up and see a really angry Mr. Yates. I start crying, and say through a sniffle, "I'm really sorry, Grant. I didn't mean to call you that."

He walks over and picks me up. "You wanna know why I hate to be called Mr. Yates? My father was called Mr. Yates and I'll never be him! So, I hate it when people call me Mr. Yates! It always reminds me of him."

"I'm sorry. I'm really sorry. I promise I'll stop calling you that. If I do, you can hit me whenever you want. I'm so sorry." I say and his face softens.

"Kira, I'm sorry. I didn't wanna hurt you. Please stop crying. I just don't want you to call me Mr. Yates. If you don't do what I say, I will hurt you again, but I don't want to. Okay?"

"Okay." I say and he lies me in bed.

"Go to sleep, my little angel." He says and covers me up.

"I need to go home. My parents and Zach will be worried."

"No they won't. They don't love you. I love you. I'm the only person who loves you, Kira. Please realize that."

"But, my parents." I say and he kisses my head.

"I'll take care of it. Just go to sleep. I'll take care of you."

"But-" He cuts me off. "Good night, Angel."

* * *

In the morning

* * *

"Angel, wake up." I hear a voice and I wake up. I turn to see Grant in a regular tee shirt and jeans.

"Why aren't you ready for school?" I ask and he laughs.

"It's Saturday, Angel. I told your parents that you were at your friend's house. They didn't really question it. So, what do you want for breakfast?"

"Um, pancakes?" I say and he claps his hands.

"Come on, let me make you pancakes." I get up and notice that I'm naked as well. I blush and he smirks. "Would you like a bathrobe, Ms. I'm so sensitive about my body?"

"Yes, please." He pulls me to himself and puts it on me. I feel like a 2 year old getting dressed by their mom. Grant picks me up bridle style and brings me to the kitchen. He sits me down on a stool amd hands me the tv remote.

"Watch whatever you want as long as it's not porn. I don't need you looking at any other dicks than mine." He jokes and I turn to my second favorite show, Degrassi. Gosh, it's so funny how Mr. Yates on Degrassi is just like Grant except that Grant isn't gay. Poor Tristan, his relationship was ruined by Maya. I feel bad for him. I would feel so mad if someone told Principal Douglas about my affair with Grant. I would hate it if he got arrested. I'll never tell anyone though. Our relationship is just too precious.

"Hey Angel, breakfast is ready." I turn around and see the most awesome pancakes ever! They're all fluffy and big. The eggs are cheesy and the bacon looks so crispy.

"These look delicious! Thank you." I finish eating and he takes our plates.

"So Angel, wanna go out or do you wanna go home?" He asks and I look at the clock.

"It's 8:23. So, my mom and dad are at work and Zachary is at football practice. Let's go out. Let me just call my mom." I say and pull out my phone. I dial her and go straight to voicemail. No surprise there. It seems like whenever I call and they're at work, they never answer, but when Zachary calls they always answers. It's like they love him more than they love me. Maybe Grant's right. Maybe they don't love and he's the only one who does.

"Let's go to the park. It's my favorite spot to write."

"Um, I don't have any clean clothes." I say and he smirks.

"My sister left a dress here and I think you might be able to fit it." Grant leaves and comes back with a green dress that I would only wear to church. I hate dresses.

"Um, I can just wear my old clothes." I say, and he comes from behind me and squeezes my shoulders.

"Why not, Angel? You'll look pretty."

"I hate dresses, so I'll just wear my old clothes."

"Angel, you have to wear the dress. I want you to." He whispers in my ear. It's a mix of sexy and scary. It's like if I don't do it, he'll hurt me and if I do, he'll kiss me.

"Okay." I try to take the dress out of his hands, but he holds it. Grant takes off the bathrobe and looks me up and down like I'm prey and he's a hunter. He slips my dress on careful to take his time and kisses me.

"Okay my little Angel, let's go to the park."


	5. Chapter 5

Zach's POV

Something is wrong with Kira! She's all nervous and shy. The most scary part is that she's dressing like a girl. Not a guy just a very girly girl. Whenever anyone questions her about it, she just avoids it. Kira's also always covering her arms and if you question it, you get a face full of avoidance. I decide to call Cammie. I mean she's a girl, so she should know what's going on. "Hey, Cammie." I say.

"Hey Zach, what's up?" She responds back.

"I have a problem."

"What is it? You can't take the girls and I to the mall, today?" I promised the girls that I'd take them to the mall.

"No, it's about Kira. She's acting weird. I mean weirder than usual."

"Well, what do you mean?"

"Kira's acting shy and nervous, she's dressing pretty girly, she's covering her arms all the time, and she's avoiding everyone."

"Well, maybe it's just a phase. I mean maybe she's trying to figure out herself. It might be a new step in her life. Maybe she could go to the mall with me and the girls." She says and hangs up. I really hope she's right. I put on some jeans and a green plaid shirt. I walk downstairs and see Kira wearing white dress with sandals and shades. "Morning. Hey, Kira." I say and she looks up slightly.

"Hi, Zach." She responds.

"Why are you wearing shades in fall?" My dad asks.

"I just like shades. No big deal." She says quietly as usual.

"How about you go to the mall with the girls, Kir. Cammie said she'd love for you to come." I say and my mom smiles.

"Kira, you should totally go. They seem like nice girls." My mom says. She always Kira to make friends and get out of her comfort zone.

"Um, okay." Kira finally says after looking at her phone. I swear the girl's addicted. I walk to my dad's truck and Kira follows. I arrive at Cammie's and all the girls pile into the car.

"Hey Zach. Hi Kira." Cammie greets and Kira gives a slight wave. She's in the very back since Macey, Bex, and Liz took the other back seat.

"What's with the shades? It's fall." Macey asks and Kira sinks down in her seat.

"I just like shades. No big deal." Kira say shockingly quietly! I can't take her being quiet and shy. It's not possible! Cammie needs to fix her!

"Ok ladies, we're here at the mall. Kira, mom said don't max out her credit card even though you probably won't. Also, I will be here at 3:00. Please be outside by then. Now, everyone get out. This truck has reached its girl capacity." I sigh. What to do for 5 hours?

Kira's POV

I can't believe I'm at the mall with these girls! I should be with Grant! He hates it when I disobey him! I had a date with him today and he's been texting me nonstop about me not coming. He gave me a black eye for being late. What would he do to me if I don't even show up? He's really scary when he's angry. I love him so much! I hate it when he's angry. He only hurts me when I disobey him, so he's not abusive. Grant is smart and I'm an idiot.

"So, where should we go first? I think we should get some dresses." Macey says and we go to Charlotte Russe. It's hard to try on dresses when you have to hide your arms. Mine are covered in bruises. I got them from Grant. He grips really hard.

I end up buying a green skater dress, a little black dress, and a purple ruffled romper. Grant likes it when I wear dresses. I love pleasing Grant. We do some more shopping until we stop for lunch. I seriously hate shopping. It's so boring. I walk to the bathroom and once I get in I feel hands grab me and pull me. I turn and see Grant. "Hey Grant, what's up?" I say and he has a face of anger. He slaps me and pushes me to the wall.

"What the fuck, Kira? We were going on a date today! Why are you at the mall with those nitwits?" He yels in my face.

"I'm sorry. It's just that my parents are suspicious about me being all secretive and they would have be even more if I hadn't said yes. Please don't be mad at me." I apologize and he punches me in my stomach. Grant slaps me and I fall to the ground. He pulls me up and kisses me. It's so passionate that I feel so much better. He puts me in his arms and hugs me.

"Kira, if you ever disobey me again, you will face so much more pain and I won't comfort you like this. You're my angel. I don't want my angel broken. I want her to be obedient and healthy. Okay, baby?"

"Okay, I promise I'll be obedient." I say and we cuddle for a while. He let's me go and kisses me. "I should get going. They might be suspicious."

"Okay, Angel. Come over tonight. We'll have a lot of fun. Also, wash up. You look horrible." Grant says and leaves. I turn to the sink and run some water. I really do look horrible. I mean I'm wearing make up and dresses. I painted my nails. What's wrong with me? I normally hate all of this stuff. Maybe it's Grant. He loves it when I wear all of this. I'm not doing this to please him. Am I? No, I guess it's a new leaf in my life. A new girlier leaf.

I walk out and walk to the table. Cammie looks up and looks shocked. "Oh my God Kira, what's wrong? You look like you've been crying and your face is all red." She says and I sit down.

"It's nothing." I say and she looks more closely at me. Oh shoot! I forget to up my glasses back on!

"Do you have a black eye? Oh my God, you do! That's the reason you wore those glasses. Where did you get it? Does Zach know?"

"Zach doesn't know and never will. I just ran into a pole. It's no big deal." I say and she gives a look of uneasiness.

"Okay, if you say so. Kira, if you have a problem just tell me. You can trust me." Yeah right. She'd just tell Zach and get him involved. All I have to trust is Grant and hopefully Jake.


	6. Chapter 6

Nick's POV

You know what's weird? Kira asked me to the dance and now whenever I'm near her she's always worried and scared. Not nervous, but scared like something will happen to her. I was just smoking a cigarette to relieve my nerves when a redhead girl came running out of the building. I notice it's Kira and stop her from running. She's crying and bleeding. "Kira, what's wrong?" I ask and she cries even more. I sit her down and cradle her in my arms. "Kira, please tell me."

"It's nothing. I just slipped and fell." She says and I frown. I tilt her face up and see a black eye, bruised lip, and cuts and scrapes. She looks like a guy threw her around. Is she in an abusive relationship? Is that why she's avoiding me?

"Kira, there's no way you look like this from falling. Tell me the truth."

"I swear. I just fell. No big deal." She says and I kiss her. Her lips feel so soft and warm. I break the kiss and say, "Whatever's going on, I'm here for you. If you need my help, just ask. Okay?"

She stares at me, shivering. Her eyes are full of tears and she's looking at me uncertainly. Kira slowly stands up and walks away, "I'm sorry, but I have to go. You shouldn't have kissed me. I'm so sorry." She runs off and I follow her. I lose her after she turns a corner. She's probably in a classroom or closet. Someone is definitely abusing Kira. I need to know who. Maybe Zach'll know. He's her brother.

* * *

God, where is he? Zach should already be out of class by now. I finally see him walking out with his girlfriend Cammie, I think. "Hey Zach, can I talk to you?" I say and he frowns.

"Um, could it wait? Cammie and I are going out?" He responds while pointing to her.

"It's about Kira. It's pretty important." I say and his eyes widen.

"Oh, Cammie could you wait?" He tells her.

"I actually have to tell you something too about Kira. I think it might deal with what Nick is about to say."

"Okay then, how about we go to Mr. Yates's classroom? It's he's leaving early today and I think we can talk in there." They nod and we head over. I knock on the door and after some commotion the door opens. I see Mr. Yates and he looks kinda angry. "Um Mr. Yates, can we use your classroom for a project? It's really important." I say and he looks back.

"Yes, Ms. Goode and I were just leaving. She wanted to talk to me about her English assignment and what we should get for her reward for scoring 10 100s in a row on her tests. Right, Ms. Goode?" He says and Kira walks up from behind him and nods. She looks up and turns white when she sees us.

"Hey Kir, how about you wait in the car? You could like finish homework or something." Zach says and she shakes her head.

"Mr. Yates and I are getting Italian ice. I worked really hard for those 100s. I'll meet you at home. Mr. Yates and I should probably go before my favorite Italian ice shop closes. Bye guys." She says and leaves with Mr. Yates. We walk in the room and close the door.

"So, what's up with Kira?" Zach says and I sigh.

"I think someone is abusing her." I say and he gets defensive.

"What do you mean someone is abusing!" He yells and Cammie sits him down.

"I'm with Nick. At the mall, Kira had a black eye and always wore her jacket when trying on dresses. She's also avoids talking about her scars."

"Cammie's right. I saw her running with cuts and bruises. She looked so scared and worried. It was awful." I say.

"Who could be hurting Kira? Our parents aren't, so who could?" Zach wonders aloud. I'm wondering, too. Who would do this to Kira? She's so sweet and nice. No one hates her.

"I don't know, but maybe Jake might. He's her best friend and he could watch her for us." Cammie says and we nod in agreement. I leave and walk outside to smoke. It makes me feel so much better. I'm so worried about Kira. I really hope we can figure out who's hurting Kira.

* * *

Kira's POV

I can't believe that those idiots believed my lie! I guess I'm a good liar. Grant grabs me and pulls me down to his car. "I guess I can forgive you for what you did since you made up that great lie. If you ever try and hit me or kiss another guy again, you'll get a visit from Mr. Belt." He wisphers in my ear. I shudder. I hate Mr. Belt. It hurts so badly when he strikes me with it. I never want to anything so bad that it happens to me again. Last time, I got hit with it was because I kept making excuses for not going out on dates with him. I missed 5 in a row. I'll admit I did deserve that beating though.

I can't believe I hit Grant, today! What as I thinking? I mean I didn't want him to kiss me, but I shouldn't have hit him. I was so wrong for doing it. It was even worse since I ran away and Nick kissed me. Grant was so mad when I told him, but luckily he didn't take his anger out on me. That would've been hell for me. We're probably just going to have some rough sex and I'll miss my curfew again. "So Angel, wanna get some Italian ice?" He says and I smile widely.

"Yeah totally!" I say and he smirks.

"Then, who's your daddy?" I love it when he does this.

"You're my daddy." I say and he kisses me.

"I love it when you say it, Angel."


	7. Chapter 7

Jake POV

I'm so happy! Eric and I are DATING! I've never been this happy! He's the best boyfriend ever! We go out on dates, we cuddle, and we watch Doctor Who together. It's so romantic! I just love him! My alarm blasts What Makes You Beautiful by One Direction. I love One Direction especially Zayn. He's a hottie with a body. I hear a buzz from my phone and see that Eric had text me. It says **'Good Morning Jakey Wakey. I'll pick you up at 8. Be outside on time.'** Since I don't have my license and my dad can't take me to school anymore, Eric takes me to school everyday.

I take a shower and brush my teeth. I love being clean. I put on my favorite blue polo and khakis. Today is a special day! I'm trying out for Romeo and Juliet. Even though I'm dyslexic, I love reading and writing and acting. I want to be Romeo since I love being the lead and I love romance. I run downstairs and surprisingly my dad is still here. "Hey dad. Shouldn't you be at work?" I grab some Lucky Charms and ask. Lucky Charms are my favorite!

"I have to go in at 10 not 7 today. I also wanna meet you boyfriend since I'm never home to see him." My dad is a doctor at Emory. He's super busy all the time. I'm halfway done with my cereal when someone bursts through the door. I turn around and see Eric. He picks me up bridal style and says, "Excuse me sir, but I have to kidnap your son. I told him to be outside at 8 and it's 8:05 therefore I must kidnap him."

"Go right ahead. Please bring him back in one piece." My dad responds and Eric smiles.

"Yes, sir." He grabs my book bag and carries me to his car. "Hey baby, looks like I'm your kidnapper."

"I can't believe my dad let you kidnap me." I say and he smirks.

"Well, if you hadn't been late, I would've had no need to kidnap you." I roll my eyes and he kisses my cheek. "So, wanna play hooky? We can hang out at my house." He asks and I ponder it. I've never skipped school before and I have the audition today, but that's after school.

"Won't we get caught?" I ask and he pinches my cheek.

"Oh Jakey Wakey, I've skipped school plenty of times and never got caught. I'll hack into the school's system. Come on, it'll be fun. We don't have to do it again if you don't want to, but let's do it today. I mean today is our one month anniversary."

"You remembered! I almost thought you forgot." I yell. A month ago Kira found a way to get Eric to take a liking to me. I still don't know how she did it. That date was the best day of my life so far. Speaking of Kira, Zach wants me to watch over her, but I'm sure she'll be okay for today. She's strong and a black belt. I learned that the hard way.

"So, wanna skip school?" Eric asks again.

I look up in his eyes and say, "Totally. I'm bad boy Jake today."

He smiles and kisses me, "I love you, Jakey Wakey. Please never change."

* * *

Kira's POV

I haven't seen Jake all day and he has his play auditions in like 20 minutes. I'm getting really worried. Jake was gonna rehearse his lines with me and Grant before going. Grant keeps groping my boobs and kissing my neck while we wait. He's really romantic. "Kira, if he doesn't come in five minutes, we're leaving to go to my place. Okay?" He says.

"Yes, sir." I have to call him sir now since I don't have the privilege of calling him Grant because I call him Mr. Yates 3 times. That leaded me to have bruises and belt loop imprints. The door bursts open with Jake and Eric panting.

"I'm so sorry I'm late, sir. I had a little trouble getting here. Can we rehearse now? Oh, and this is Eric. He's my boyfriend. He's a senior." Jake apologizes and Grant shrugs.

"Whatever, let me hear your lines." Grant says and Jake clears his voice.

"But, soft! what light through yonder window breaks? It is the east, and Juliet is the sun. Arise, fair sun, and kill the envious moon, Who is already sick and pale with grief, That thou, her maid, art far more fair than she. Be not her maid, since she is envious; Her vestal livery is but sick and green and none but fools do wear it; cast it off.

It is my lady, O, it is my love! O, that she knew she were! She speaks yet she says nothing; what of that? Her eye discourses; I will answer it. I am too bold, 'tis not to me she speaks. Two of the fairest stars in all the heaven, having some business, do entreat her eyes. To twinkle in their spheres till they return. What if her eyes were there, they in her head? The brightness of her cheek would shame those stars, as daylight doth a lamp; her eyes in heaven would through the airy region stream so bright that birds would sing and think it were not night. See, how she leans her cheek upon her hand! O, that I were a glove upon that hand, That I might touch that cheek!" Jake finishes and we all looked shocked. It was amazing like a whole different person was speaking.

"That was amazing, Jake. You'll get the part of Romeo for sure." Grant says and he smiles.

"Thank you, Mr. Yates. I really appreciate it. Come on, Kir and Eri. You guys have got cheering to do like you promised." Jake says and he walks out with Eric.

"I did promise him. I'm sorry." I say to Grant and he sighs.

"Fine, keep your promise. I'll see you tomorrow in class." He says and I walk out. That was weird. I thought he'd be a little more mad, but I guess not. I shouldn't worry about. It might disrupt my cheering for Jake.


	8. Chapter 8

Cammie's POV

I can't believe the ball is finally here! The girls and I took forever to find dresses. I finally decided on a dark blue dress with rhinestones on top, Bex picked a shimmery gold and black one, Liz picked a light pink one that looks like a princess dress, and Macey chose a purple dress with sparkles all over. The boys are wearing tuxes with ties matching our dresses. I don't know what Jake and Kira are wearing, but Jake said they'd be cute. I don't know how he's had time since he's Romeo in the play.

The girls are at my house getting last minute touch ups. The boys are going to pick us up and then we're heading to Jake's house to see Kira, Jake, Eric, and Nick. Kira's been acting more normal these past weeks. Her bruises and scars are clearing and she's back to her more tomboyish I-Don't-Really-Care look. She and Nick are hanging out more which is uber cute! I wonder what changed.

I look out the window and see Grant standing out of the limousine window. The limo pulls in my driveway and a chauffer comes out and rings my doorbell. I open it and he walks the girls and I to the limo. "Hey ladies, how's it going?" Zach says with a smirk.

"We're great. Now, let's go pick up our friends." I say and we drive over to Jake's. They walk out and look stunning. Kira's wearing a one sleeve black dress with green sparkles on the edges and the bottom part is green with black lace. Her mask is like the top of her dress except with a 3 black feathers. Jake looks like a blue musketeer and Eric a gold one. Nick is just wearing a tux with a plain black mask.

"Nick didn't want a costume so I didn't make him one. So, what do you guys think?" Jake says with his innocent smile.

"Jake, they're beautiful. How did you have time to make these?" Macey says and he smiles even wider.

"I already had the bases down. I just added some decoration. The suits weren't as hard as Kira's dress. Shouldn't we head on over to the ball? I would love to show other people my designs." Jake says and they walk to the limo. Eric is telling this hilarious story about Jake.

"Ok, so I get an invite to Nia's party and Jake gets one, too. We agree that we'll go together as a couple. We get there and it's all seniors band a few juniors. Jake's basically the only sophmore. Some how he finds a way to connect with everyone. I'm hanging out with my friends and I'm thinking Jake can handle himself and not get in trouble. Well, he can't."

"I didn't know it was spiked. You can't blame me." Jake says and hits Eric.

"Whatever, so Jake comes over to me drunk and he's as slutty as a stripper. I've never seen him like it. He walks up and says, "Hey sexy, how about I get you outta those pants?" I don't say anything because I'm shocked, so he sits on my lap and gives me a huge wet sloppy kiss. I say, "Jake are you drunk or just tired?" and he says, "I'm not drunk silly. I didn't drink anything except for the punch. I had like 7 cups." "Jake you're drunk and I can't return you home drunk to your dad. He'd kill me." I say and Jake laughs and passes out in my arms. I have to take him to my house and make up this elaborate lie about why I can't take him home. Jake talks about the most random things in his sleep. You were talking about dancing cupcakes and talking hams. Do you have a stuffed bear named Mr. Cuddles?"

"Maybe, what does that have to do with anything?" Jake says and Eric kisses him.

"You called me Mr. Cuddles and cuddled me. It's was cute, but I'm not a bear."

"Shut up, Eri. You're being a jerk."

"By the way, the punch will defenitely be spiked by the end of the night. Be careful." We arrive at the ball and the music is blaring through the school. We walk in and see everyone in costume. Even a mother couldn't guess who her child is.

"Come on, Gallagher Girl. Let's go dance." Zach leads me onto the dance floor and we dance the night away. A slow song comes on and Zach pulls me in his arms and we slowly dance to Stevie Wonder. The gym is beautiful. It's full of decorations and lanterns. I look into eyes and he says, "I'll always love you Cammie. Don't ever forget it, okay?"

"Okay Zach." I say and we keep dancing. Zach disappears after a couple more dances and I can't seem to find him. I walk outside and see two people kissing. It looks like Tina and some boy. I look closer and see that it's Zach. I can't believe it! Zach would never do this! He loves me! "What are you doing!" I yell and they stop.

"Wait Cammie, it's not what it looks like. Let me explain!" He yells and I keep walking.

"No, Zach. We're over! I hate you! I never want to talk to you or see you again. Leave me alone!" I run away and I bump into someone. I look at them and it's Josh. He's in my grade and is really cool.

"Hey Cammie, what's wrong?" He asks and I start crying.

"Zach cheated on me with Tina and I broke up with him." I say through tears.

"Oh, sorry Cammie, but you know here's a saying my mom told me. There aren't as many big fish as there are little fish. Sometimes the little fish are better than the big fish."

"What does that have to do with me?"

"Zach is a big fish and I'm a little fish. I'd never cheat on you and I really like you Cammie." Josh says and grabs my hand. Wow, Josh is right. There are more little fish. I never really how cute Josh is. Maybe I was so preoccupied with Zach, I never noticed any other guy.

"Josh, do you wanna dance?"


	9. Chapter 9

Cammie's POV

It's been a week since Zach cheated on me. He keeps trying to talk to me when I'm not talking to him. I can't believe he cheated on me. What's wrong with him? Well, now I'm dating Josh and he's so sweet and nice. He does things that Zach didn't do like hold my hand, give me lots of small kisses, and write me notes. He's really caring.

Josh and I get to school and we walk in together. The girls are already at the lockers, so Josh kisses me and says goodbye. "I still can't believe Zach cheated on you, but I ship you and Josh." Liz says and I smile. I'm opening my locker and a pair of hands grab me and take me to the supply closet. I elbow them in the gut and they double over. I realize that it's Zach and I yell, "What the hell are you doing? You're being a creeper by kidnapping me."

"I just wanted to explain to you what happened at the ball. It wasn't what it looked liked." He says and I scoff.

"So you weren't making out with Tina? You expect me to believe that? I'm not an idiot." I turn to leave but he grabs me.

"Listen, Tina told me at the ball that she knew something about Kira. She said that she'd tell me if I kissed her. So, we went outside and kissed. After we had that blowout, she told me that Kira's sneaking around with this guy. She doesn't know who, but-" He stops for a second and I see tears in his eyes, "Kira's not a virgin anymore."

"What do you mean she's not a virgin?" I say and he chokes on a sob. I've never seen him cry before. He's really sad.

"That guy took it and know she'll never get it back. My baby sister got manipulated and used by some random guy. She's probably still being used because she'a easily manipulated when it comes to guys. My baby sister is in trouble and I didn't help her, Cammie. It's my job to protect her and I failed. I'm the worst big brother ever." Zach says and I hug him.

"No you're not. Your the best big brother ever. You couldn't stop this from happening so don't beat yourself up about it. We can try to stop it, but you can't think it's your fault because it's not. You're brave, smart, and hot. You can figure this out." I say and he smirks.

"So, I'm hot? I knew you didn't hate me. Why Josh though? You can do better." Zach says and I punch him.

"Josh is great, Zachary. He's way less cocky and self centered than you." I say and he frowns.

"So, we're really over? You really don't want to get back together with me?" I think about it. I mean he did cheat on me, but it was for Kira. He still cheated though. Zach could've gotten the info some other way and we all know it. After love and herself, the only thing Tina loves is money.

"I'm sorry Zach, by we're really over. You did cheat on me. You and I both know that Tina would've taken money instead of kissing her. Why did you kiss her?" I ask and he sighs.

"Well, as much as I hate to say it I lost this bet and the punishment was either dress up like a princess for a whole week or kiss Tina. I thought why not kill two birds with one stone.

"What was the bet?"

"I said there was no way Grant would get in the play and somehow he did. He's Tybalt now."

"We're still not getting back together. You did cheat on me and you think that our relationship wasn't even worth dressing up like a princess. Goodbye Zachary." He gives me one last look then I leave. I walk back to my locker and see the girls there. "Hey girls, Zach just kidnapped me, but told me something important."

"What did the cheater tell you?" Bex asks.

"Zach kissed Tina because he needed information, but he could've just given her money. Also, Zach had a bet and lost, so it was either dress like a princess for a week or kiss Tina. I guess our relationship wasn't worth dressin like a princess. Anyway, he learned that some guy is having sex with Kira and he's most likely still doing it. Zach says that Kira has horrible will power when it comes to guys, so she'll basically do anything they want even if she doesn't want to." I explain and they don't say anything.

"I feel really bad for you and Kira. You must feel bad." Liz says and I nod.

"I bet Kira feels even worse. I mean she's getting raped." Bex responds and puts her hair in a ponytail.

"You think it could be a teacher who's doing it? I don't think any guy here could be doing it." Macey asks and I shrug.

"It could be, but what teacher could do it? Except for 12 teachers all the teachers are female." I say and the bell rings. "Let's talk about it tomorrow with Zach, Nick, Josh, and Eric. I can't tonight because I have a dinner at my mom's new boyfriend. I've never met him. See you later!" I say while running off.

* * *

The dinner

* * *

I put on a blue and green floral designed dress. My mom bought some pre made lasagna since she can't cook to save her life, but she can probably kill someone with it. My mom's boyfriend has a son that my mom thinks I can connect with, but he could be a total jerk. The doorbell rings and my mom runs to it. "Cammie they're here. Come on." My mom says and opens the door.

"Jake?"

"Cammie?"


	10. Chapter 10

**By the way guys, Jake is my oc. I made him entirely on my own. Also in the last chapter, I accidentally put Josh instead of Jake for the meeting.**

* * *

Cammie's POV

I can't believe Jake is here with his dad! This is super weird! "Hello, James! How are you and your son?" My mom greets with a huge smile. Wait, Jake's dad's name is James Bond? Wow, he must have been bullied about it in school.

"We're great, Rachel. Jake say hi." Mr. Bond says while elbowing Jake.

"Oh, um hi. I'm just a little shocked that my dad is dating you, Ms. Morgan." Jake says and my mom smiles.

"Well, come in I made lasagna." My mom says, so I add when she's gone, "As in made she means bought so don't get your hopes up if she ever makes anything homemade. It could kill you." They laugh while Jake is checking his phone. He keeps smiling at his phone and texting. I show them to the dining room. They sit down and I bring out the salad. My mom and Jake's dad are talking about something and Jake is texting. I turn to Jake and say, "Hey Jake, how's it going?"

He turns to me and responds, "Oh, hey Cam. Have I been ignoring you? Ghostie keeps texting me."

"Who's Ghostie? Does Eric know about him?" I ask and he laughs.

"No, Ghostie is Eric. That's my new nickname for him since he can be a ghost and sneak up on me. How are you and Josh?" Jake asks with his signature Jake smile.

"Oh, we're fine. It's really great with Josh. Josh is so sweet and loving. He gives me sweet little kisses and we hug a lot. It's so different than being with Zach. Zach was all about showing me off and being so over protective of me. He would hardly ever let any other guy even talk to me. It kinda got annoying sometimes. I'm really happy with Josh because I feel like I can be myself and I don't feel self conscious sometimes. I always feel as if I'm being compared to other girls when I'm with Zach with Josh it's different. Then, I heard what Zach said and I feel really bad and I just wanna forgive him and get back with him. I'm really confused." I admit and he pats my back.

"Cammie, you're confused. I get it. You need to follow your heart. Maybe try it with Josh and not go back to Zach or maybe you should go back to Zach. My advice is to just think about it and let your heart decide. The heart is always right." Jake says and I agree with him. I just need to listen to my heart. It'll help me decide. We chat about random thogns when Jake's dad starts to say goodbye.

"Rachel, it's time for Jake and I to go. We'll see you later." Mr. Bond says and Jake says goodbye, too.

"Jake, don't forget tomorrow at the library at 4:00." I say since we're talking about Kira tomorrow.

* * *

Tomorrow at 4

* * *

I'm in the library and everyone is here. Jake is sitting on Eric's lap, the girls are chatting, and Nick is reading. Zach walks in with a vest. "So, what did you guys find out?" He asks and I stand up.

"Well, the girls and I think that a teacher is having an affair with Kira. It only makes sense. There are only 12 male teachers, so we can go from there." I say and Zach looks down. After a couple seconds, he looks up.

"Okay, what are our choices?" Zach asks and Liz writes them on a huge whiteboard.

"Well, Kira hates blondes and gray hair, so that takes out half of them." Jake says and Liz crosses out 6.

"Does Kira have a thing for older men?" Bex asks and Zach and Jake frown.

"No, she finds guys over 57 unattractive." Zach says, so it leaves us with Mr. Allen, Mr. Yates, and Dr. Young. After examining them for a while quietly Jake says something.

"It's Mr. Yates. How could I not see it? All that she spends with him and her were an obvious point."

"What do you mean her grades?" I ask.

"One day, Kira's getting 100s the next she's failing. Mr. Yates just has her under his control. He's always payig attention to her and she's always with him. Mr. Yates left for 2 weeks and she was normal. Now, he's back. He's making her put on those dresses and he's hitting her too. I wouldn't be surprised if she gave up her favorite vest for him." Jake concludes.

"I can't believe it. He was such a great teacher. We have to tell someone." Liz says.

"We can't. We have zero evidence. My sisters bruises are all gone and she's been do skateboarding so she can blame her past ones on that. They're both great liars, so it'll just be an allegation. We have to get proof before we tell. It's the only sure way to get him arrested." Zach says and a girl comes running through the door. Eric stands up and stops her and I realize it's Kira. She has a leather jacket on and her make up is smeared. She also has another black eye. "Kira, what are you doing here?" Zach asks.

"I came to look for my vest, but I see that you have it." She says.

"In a full speed sprint? I think you're running away from someone."

"I'm not. I just want my vest. Now give it." Kira snaps and makes a grab for the vest. Zach holds it away and tells Eric to hold her.

"Kira, be honest. Is someone hitting you and are you running from them?" Zach asks and I see tears fall from her eyes. She shakes her head no and Zach sighs. "Kira, we can help you. Tell us the truth."

"I'm not getting hurt by anyone just leave me alone and get off me." Kira says and tries struggling.

"We're not letting go until you tell the truth. Is it Mr. Yates?" Her eye flash up with shock and then she quickly answers no. "Come on Ki. I know you're lying right now, you're usually amazing at it, but now you're just awful." Kira keeps struggling and we keep asking questions.

"What are you students doing to her?" A voice asks and it's the devil himself. Mr. Yates.


	11. Chapter 11

Kira's POV (Before the library)

I'm with Grant and we're making out like crazy. His hands are going everywhere. It's amazing! He starts to take my pants off and I stop him. "I don't want to do it today." I say and he frowns.

"We haven't done it in 2 weeks. I wanna do it know." Grants says and moves back to my pants.

"Grant, stop! I don't want to do this!" I yell and he punches me in the face.

"Don't yell at me! Stop being a stupid, self absorbed girl and let me do this!" Grant pushes me down and I kick him. He doubles over, so I get up. He grabs me back into his arms and I struggle to get out off of them. He spins me around and says, "I don't know what the hell got into you, but I intend to get it out of you."

"What are you going to do? Just let me go!" I say and he pushes me to the desks. Grant sits on top of me and furiously kisses my neck. I try and push him off me, but he won't budge. I keep struggling and he finally gets off.

"Oh Kira, you've been a bad girl. You need to be punished by your friend Mr. Belt." He takes off his belt and I stand there trembling. I hate this!

"How many whips do I get?" I ask and he smirks.

"Oh, there's my good girl. You get 10 for being sweet and asking. Now, take your clothes off and let's get this over with." I don't do anything and he glares. "20, take them off Kira."

"No." I say and he sits on a desk.

"30, I'll keep counting until those clothes come off." I still keep them on and after a while he gets sick of it. "I'm on 70, Kira! Take the God Damn clothes off!" He yells and I take off running. I run to the library and into a guy.

* * *

Zach's POV (Current time)

"What are you doing? I'm waiting." Mr. Yates says. I can't believe he's here! I look at Kira and she looks terrified. That guy is such an asshole!

"We're just talking, Mr. Yates. Nothing important." Jake covers and Mr. Yates keeps this pissed look on his face.

"What about?" He asks amd Kira speaks up.

"About how when Zach and my parents go away tonight for his football championship in Georgia, who'll keep an eye on me." She says and Mr. Yates raises an eyebrow.

"It's true, sir." I completely forgot about the game! I can't leave Kira alone, but I can't tell my parents yet!

"Alright, just stay put of trouble. Kira, the answer is 150, but depending on the mood it'll be over durations." Mr. Yates walks out and Kira's face whitens.

"Kira, let's go home." I say and for once she listens. I put my arm around her and we walk to the car. I start driving and after moments of silence, I say "Kira, I love you. You're my baby sister. I'm suppose to protect you, but I can't if you don't tell me the truth. It's not okay for someone to be manipulating you and raping you."

She doesn't say anything. I pull up in the driveway and Kira gets out and says, "It's not rape if you say yes."

* * *

I go up to my room and grab my suitcase. My dad's putting stuff in the car and my mom is hugging Kira. "Are you sure you don't want to come?" My mom asks amd Kira smiles.

"Mommy, I'm fine. I swear. You go to the game." Kira responds and my mom hugs her again.

"Okay sweetie, Zach let's go!" My mom yells and I run down the stairs.

"Kira, the guys and the girls are gonna look out for you, okay? I don't want you to get hurt." I ask and she sighs.

"I don't need protection. Just go." Kira snaps and I take one last look then leave.

* * *

Kira's POV

I go upstairs and look out the window. My parents and Zach are gone. It's not fair though. I have nationals tomorrow for my science team and they won't be there. Zachary is so important! It's not fair! Why don't they care for me like they do him? I'm smarter, more talented, and prettier! I hate it! I text Grant, _Hey wanna pick me up?_

He replies,** Are your parents gone and Zach?**

_Yes_

**Get ready. I'm coming now. Also bring some clothes for however long they'll be gone for. You're staying with me.**

_Do I need toiletries or food or stuff like that?_

**I don't remember asking for it. I'll be there in 5 minutes. I recommend you hurry.**

_I love you. _I don't get a reply for a few seconds so I start packing for 1 week. I'm done and I get a text.

**I love you, too Angel. Now come outside, sweetie. **I walk outside and see him there. I get in the car and say, "I'm sorry for earlier, Grant. I was an idiot."

"Sir, until further notice it's sir." Grant says and stays quiet. It's really awkward and uncomfortable. It's kinda like how I feel at home. I start crying and Grant turns to look at me. "What's wrong, Angel?" He asks.

"It's nothing, sir." I say with a sniffle. We get out the car and take the elevator to his floor. We get out and he unlocks the door. Grant carries me and my stuff to his room and sets me on the bed. "Angel, what's wrong? Tell me." Grant asks and takes his shirt off revealing an awesome six pack.

"You'll say it's silly." I say and he unzips my dress. Grant takes it off me and leaves me in my black panties and bra. He puts my hands on the zipper of his pants and I unzip it and take the pants off.

Grant puts me on his lap and kisses my neck. "Please tell me Angel. I promise I won't laugh."

"Well, I have nationals tomorrow for my science team and my parents won't be there. Zachary's football game is so important! It's not fair! Why don't they care for me like they do him? I'm smarter, more talented, and prettier! I feel like like they don't even love me. I'm always ignored and Zach gets all the attention. It's not fair, Grant. I can't talk to Jake since he's always with Eric, I hate the girls and guys, and I don't like Nick anymore." I admit and he looks serious.

"Angel, do you really feel that way?"

"Yes, that's why I love spending time with you. I hate it when you're mad at me because then you don't spend time with me. I feel alone then." I say and he hugs me.

"You really do feel alone don't you?"

"Yes." I say and he turns on the tv.

"Let's just cuddle and watch tv. I have Game of Thrones on DVR."

"What about my punishment?" I ask and he smiles.

"Angel, I don't think you need that anymore. Just shut up and watch tv."


	12. Chapter 12

Mr. Yates POV (I know. Crazy, right?)

Kira is surprisingly a cuddler. She loves it when I hug and hold her. Kira's really sweet, but a tad bit rebellious at times. I like it when she's sweet, nice, and follows all of my orders. The best things about Kira are how gullible and easily manipulated she is. I could hit her for no reason and she'd think she did something wrong, and come running to apologize to me. It's so adorable.

I don't like the way she feels al the time. My Angel shouldn't feel alone and lonely all the time. Kira's such a good girl. Her parents should pay more attention to her, but if she always feels lonely with them, then she'll love me even more. Kira will be so dependent on me loving her, so she'll do whatever I want all the time. It's not a bad plan. "Grant?" Kira asks half asleep.

"Yes, Angel?" I respond back.

"Do I have to school tomorrow?" She asks, and I smile and kiss the top of her head.

"Yes, Angel. You can't skip school and I can't miss work. Tomorrow is Friday, so we'll get to spend a whole weekend and 5 days together." I say and she smiles.

"Should I get breast implants?"

"Where did that come from?"

"Tina said my boobs were small, so I'm wondering if I should get one." I pick her up and bring her to a mirror. I take her bra off and she blushes.

"Look at them. Do you really think they're small? I think they're perfect. Perfect for sucking and biting and squeezing." I say and she slaps my arm.

"That's disgusting. Stop it. Thank you anyway. I guess they're not that small." We stay quiet for a while and she says, "You wanna suck them don't you?"

"Yes, I do." I say and she sighs.

"Go ahead."

* * *

The Next Morning

I wake up when my alarm blares. I look to my left and see Kira still asleep. I get up carefully and go get ready. I'm done and she's still asleep. I look through her bag for something she can wear, and I see a little box with festive wrapping paper. "It was suppose to be a surprise." I look up and see Kira awake.

"How long had you been awake, Angel?" I ask and she smiles.

"Like an hour. That's why I have my clothes on. I bought this new dress since I know you love me wearing them. I also know that today is your birthday, so I got you a gift. You can open it if you want." Kira says and I open the box. Inside is a bow tie with a dragon print.

"Thank you, Kira. I love it. I'll definitely wear it today." I say and kiss her head. She smiles and walks to the kitchen.

She looks through my cabinets and asks, "Do you have any cereal? Specifically, Pops?"

"Second cabinet to the left." I say and she smiles. I grab two bowls and spoons, and Kira brings the cereal and milk. We start eating and we hear a meowing. I turn around and see a little kitten on my balcony.

"Aww, it's so cute!" Kira squeals and picks up the kitten. "Where's your mama, kitty?" The kitten purrs and Kira squeals more. "She's so cute."

"How do you know it's a she?" I ask and she smirks.

"I can tell. She hasn't been spayed, yet. This kitten is so cute!"

"I feel I should call you Kitty instead of Angel." I say and she smiles. She has such a pretty smile.

"Daddy, can we please keep her? I'll help you take care of her, and I swear I won't rebel and do whatever you want. No matter how much I don't like it or don't want to it." She says and I look at the kitten. She has grey fur, golden eyes, and a little nose.

"Alright, we can keep her." I say and she squeals.

"I love you, daddy. Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

"Since you're doing whatever I want, I want you to call me daddy all the time or until I say stop."

"Even at school?"

"Yes, Kitty." I respond and she looks down at the kitten.

"Ok, what should we name her? I wanna name her Nymeria."

"Wasn't that a dire wolf?" I ask and she shrugs.

"It's a nice name. Please can we name her that, daddy?" I love it when she begs and pleads! I wish she did it more in bed.

"Okay, we'll name her Nymeria." I look at the clock and it's time for us to leave. I tell Kira and she frowns.

"Who's going to take care of Nymeria? We can't leave her alone." She says and I sigh. What to do? What to do? Oh, I have an idea!

"Ms. Liam knows all about kittens. She'll be happy to take care of her. She's right around the corner at 214. Tell her I'm your uncle. I'll meet you downstairs in the car." I say and she leaves.

* * *

Kira's POV

I can't believe I got a little kitten! She's so cute! Nymeria is the best thing ever! I walk to room 214 and ring the doorbell. A lady comes out and she looks like a senior version of me. "Hello, who are you?" She says.

"Hi, I'm Kira. I'm Mr. Yates's niece. I was wondering if you could watch this little kitten we found until we get back from school." I say and she smiles.

"Of course, come in, come in. I'm Ms. Liam." I follow her inside and her apartment is so cool. It's really vintage and retro. "Please sit down. What's her name?"

"It's Nymeria."

"That's a beautiful name. How's your uncle?"

"He's great. It's his birthday."

"Got any gifts for him?"

"I gave him a bowtie. He loves bow ties."

"He gave you a gift, too. That black eye. Don't bother lying to me." Ms. Liam says and I touch my eye. How did she know?

"How did you know?" I ask.

"I see you walk in with him. You're always close to him, and you always do what he wants. Sometimes you leave crying with cuts and injuries. I have a feeling he's not your uncle. I have a feeling that he's your abusive sex loving boyfriend."

"Please don't tell anyone." I beg and she sighs.

"I won't. I know how you feel. A long time ago, my boyfriend use to abusive me. Luckily, I got away fast. You need to get away from him. He's older, smarter, and more manipulative than you. Kira, he'll hurt you and you won't even know it."

"Grant loves me. He says it all the time. He only hurts me when I do something bad. I always deserve it. Grant is the only person who loves me and I need him. I need Grant." I say and she gives me a sad look.

"Kira, Grant isn't good for you. You don't need him." She's wrong! I need Grant! He's the only one I need ever!

"Ms. Liam, I love Grant and I need him. I'm sorry if you don't understand that. I should get going before Grant gets worried." I say and leave.

She holds me back and says, "You don't need Grant. You need yourself. The right Kira." I walk down to Grant's car and get in.

"Daddy, I know I'm going to sound needy, but I love you and I need you. Please don't leave me." I say and he smiles.

"I know, Kitty. You're such a good girl. I'll never leave you as long as you stay good."

"I promise I will."

* * *

**IMPORTANT QUESTION! Kitty or Angel for Kira's nickname. Vote in the reviews. Please leave any questions, comments, concerns, or compliments in the review section. See you later Party Peeps!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Since we had a tie with the votes, so I'll be using both until the next chapter. Please vote! Warning this chapter get pretty intense, so you've been warned. There is a lot of cursing and violence. It's sadly all to Kira. Now, onward to the story.**

* * *

Liz's POV

I'm walking into school early since I want to get some research done. I walk down to the library and fall before I even get past Mr. Yates's room. I get and hear a girl squeal. I stealthily look in and see Mr. Yates on top of Kira. Oh God, they're making out pretty intensely. His hands are going lower and Oh my God! I fall over and they look over. Mr. Yates gets up and I run. They chase after me and I feel myself get tackled. I turn and see Kira on top of me. "How much of that did you see?" She asks and I shake my head.

"I didn't see much. Please get off me." I plead and she stays there. Mr. Yates squats down and and sighs.

"Liz, you're such a good student. What are we going to do with you? You and your friends are so interested with Kira and I's relationship. I'm afraid you might tell and I would beinterrogated and maybe even arrested. We can't have that, can we, Kira?" Mr. Yates says.

"No, daddy. We can't. What should we do daddy?" Kira asks. This is really weird. Why does she call him daddy? That's so wrong!

"Bring her into my classroom, Kitty." Kira picks me up and drops me on the couch in the room.

"Um, daddy? What are you doing?" Kira asks and I struggle while Mr. Yates duct tapes my mouth, hands and feet. Mr. Yates goes over to Kira and takes off her dress and undergarments and moans. "Mr. Yates, what's going on? Liz can't see us doing this and why is she duct taped?" Kira asks and Mr. Yates takes his pants and underwear off. I really don't want to see this!

"Liz is going to watch us, but don't worry she won't remember anything." He grabs the belt from his pants and hits Kira. "What did you call me?"

"Daddy, I'm sorry. I didn't mean it. Please don't do this. I'll be a good girl. Don't do this, daddy especially since Liz is here." Kira pleads and falls to her knees.

"I don't care you little whore. You're my slave, Kira. I own you and you need me. You need me to love you and I do. I gave you a fucking kitten. I can beat you whenever I want and you're going to like it. Say you're a whore." He says and I close my eyes. Kira doesn't say anything. I hear a belt hit skin and a scream. "Say it, bitch!" The belt goes again and she screams. He keeps whipping and beating until Kira screams it. "I'm a whore! I'm a fucking whore who needs her daddy!" I can't believe this happened! Tears are running down my face and Kira looks a mess. She's bleeding and in a ball crying.

"Give her the pills, Kira. Do it fast so I can clean your wounds, Kitty." Mr. Yates says and she does it. "I was going to fuck you so hard. You would've felt amazing, Kitty. You should've been a good little girl. I'm very disappointed in you."

"I'm sorry, daddy. I'll make it up to you." Kira says and does something really sexual and gross. I look away, but hear plenty of moaning.

"Good girl, now go give Liz her pills." Mr. Yates says after they stop. Kira walks over and takes the duct tape off.

"I'm sorry you had to see that Liz." She whispers and pours 3 pink pils.

"Why do you let him do it to you? You can get away." I says and she sighs.

"I love Grant. He makes me feel wonderful. I need him. I don't even care when he hurts me because it's all my fault. Grant is always right. I'm always wrong. Now, please take these. I don't want to get in anymore trouble." She says and I swallow them with the water.

I feel really woozy and fall unconscious. Before I go I say, "If he loves you, why does he hurt you."

* * *

Kira's POV

Grant has hit me before, but this was unbelievable! Maybe Ms. Liam and Liz are right. Maybe I should get away from Grant. I can't believe he hurt me like that and he made Liz watch! Why would he do that? I thought he loved me. Grant's cleaning my cuts and bandaging them. He turns me around and kisses me all over. "Hey Angel, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have hit you." He says. I can't belive he apologized! He never apologizes! Grant really does love me! I hug him and he hugs me back.

"Daddy, can I tell you something?" I ask and he nods. "Ms. Liam knows that we're together and she thinks you're abusing me. I told her you weren't, but she won't believe me. You're not abusing me right? I know you aren't. I just want to make sure." I ask and he kisses me.

"I'm not abusing you, Angel. I love you. You need to be hit when you're a bad girl. Got it?" Grant says and I smile and nod. Grant really does love me! Everyone else is wrong!

"What did I give Liz, daddy?" I ask.

"Some memory wiping pills my brother gave me."

"You have a brother?" I never knew he had a brother.

"He's 2 years older than me, and he lives in Amsterdam. His name is Ansel."

"Like Ansel Elgort from The Fault in Our Stars and Divergent?" I ask and he nods.

"I'm visiting him soon. You could come with me if you want. We can have sex in thee city of sin."

"Okay, that'll be fun. Let's go." I say and we kiss.

Grant lays me down and says, "I love you, Angel. I'll be right back. I have to go put Liz away. Stay here." He carries Liz off and I sigh. I love my daddy.


	14. Chapter 14

Cammie's POV

I walk into school with the girls since Josh isn't answering his phone. It's kinda weird. We were close until last night. I wonder what happened. We walk to our lockers and see Liz asleep next to hers. I nudge her with my foot and she wakes up. "Oh hey, where am I?" She says half asleep.

"Your locker. Why are you asleep here?" I ask.

"Oh, I had to do some research and I guess I fell asleep at my locker." Liz gets out slowly and opens her locker. Jake walks over with Eric and they're laughing.

"I gotta go Jake, but I'll be back later. Stay adorable." Eric kisses Jake's cheek, and walks off.

"Eric is so great! He's like the best boyfriend ever." Jake says. Eric is really nice. He's the coolest senior ever. I'll feel bad when he has to leave for college. Jake really loves him!

"Isn't my English class going to you guys' English class, Jake and Liz?" I ask and they nod.

"You'll see a day in the life of an Honors English student." Liz says and grabs her books. "Follow us." We walk over to Mr. Yates's class and I guess we're early since no one's there except for Kira and Mr. Yates. They're just reading.

"Hey Mr. Yates!" Jake says and he looks up.

"Wow, you're early. You brought students from the other class, too. Great. Just talk until everyone gets here. Kira, did you finish your paper on one myth or mythological creature?" Mr. Yates asks.

"Yes, sir." She responds and Jake walks over and places something on Mr. Yates's desk. I think it's his paper.

"Thank you, Jake. Kira, read it in class. Oh Apollo, nice choice Jake. I totally predicted it, but nice choice."

"I bet you can't predict mine." Kira says.

"Hades and Persephone?"

"Dang it! What's Liz's?" Kira says and he thinks for a second.

"Oracle of Delphi?" He guesses and Liz's eyes widen.

"Wow, you're good." Liz says and he smirks.

"I know my students." He says. Kira starts to say something but, Ms. Carvas walks in. We all sit down in our seats and she takes roll.

"Welcome to my classroom, students." Mr. Yates starts walking on the desks. Woah, I've never seen a teacher do that. "In this class, I don't teach you. You teach yourselves. I'm just here to help. You all have amazing potential and to prove it my student Kira will read us her paper on a myth that she chose."

"Um, could I not read my paper, sir? There's a lot of people here." Kira says.

"Ms. Goode, there is nothing to be afraid of except fear itself." Mr. Yates says and she sighs.

"Okay, so." Kira reads her paper and it was really good. I mean it was amazing!

"That was great, Kira. Excellent introduction, great body (boys laugh when he says that), and nice conclusion to wrap it up. You had no reason to worry." He whispers something in her ear and then she smiles.

"We'll be working together in groups on a project, so I think we should play a game to get to know each other. Everyone get in a circle." Ms. Carvas says and we get in one. "Now, the game is my dirty little secret. You say your secret and anyone who shares it raises their hand. Us teachers promise we won't say anything. Who wants to start?" Tina raises her hand. Oh no. This is gonna be awful.

"I'm not a virgin." Tina says and almost everyone raises their except for me, Liz, Jake, and Kira. "Oh please, Kira. We all know you're not a virgin." How dI'd everyone know?

"I'm still a virgin." She says.

"Kira, I know a virgin when I see one. You're not one. Look at how you dress now and compare it to the beginning of the year. You obviously lost your innocence." Tina says and Kira looks down at herself.

"Yeah, but who would be stupid enough to have sex with Zach Goode's sister. That dude would kill whoever did it." Conner says. He's from my English class.

"My brother has a fear of butterflies. You have nothing to be afraid of." Kira says with a roll of her eyes.

"So, who took it? Was it Santiago Morales? He's been bragging about getting with a redhead." Tina asks.

"Well, I'm still a virgin, and I wish Santiago would take it. Have you seen his eyes. They're are so big and beautiful and brown."

"He had perfect skin. It's so caramel and smooth." Tina squeals.

"The way he talks with his Spanish accent, so hot!" Courtney says with a huge smile.

"I know I have a boyfriend, but I'd hit that." Jake says and Kira smirks.

"Don't let Eric hear that. You two are my OTP. Jaric." She teases and he smiles.

"Come on Kira. Admit it. You're not a virgin. We promise we won't tell your brother even though I already did." Tina says and Kira sighs.

"Fine, I'm not a virgin." Kira admits. I knew it! Someone is having sex with her. Maybe they're also abusing her. I think I see Mr. Yates hit Kira. So it is Mr. Yates.

"Do you mind telling us who it was?" Conner asks.

"My lips are sealed, but he might be a celebrity from the movie Divergent." Kira says with a smirk.

"That's not funny tell us the truth." Courtney says and hits her. They all laugh.

"I know you're sad about Josh, but smile, Cammie." Tina says.

"What happened to Josh?" I ask and they give me a sad look.

"He got in a car accident last night. A drunk driver hit him and it's pretty serious. He might not wake up from his Coma." Tina explains.

"Oh my God, I can't believe this."


	15. Chapter 15

Cammie's POV

I can't believe Josh got in a car accident. Thank God Tina told me. I'm currently at Emory hospital looking to visit Josh. I checking with the nurse to see where Josh is. "Hi, do you know where Josh Abrams is?" I ask and she checks the computer.

"Um, he's in room 121. Are you his girlfriend?" The nurse asks.

"Yes I am. Thank you for the information." I say and walk down to room 121. I enter and see Mrs. Abrams holding Josh's hand.

She looks up and says, "Oh, hi Cammie. I'm sorry we didn't tell you about Josh's accident. It's been hard. I should give you some time alone with him."

"Thank you, Mrs. Abrams. I can't believe this happened to Josh." I say and she wipes tears from her eyes. She leaves and I walk over to Josh. He looks awful, yet he's still handsome. His face is full of scratches and bloodied. His breathing is so soft and it breaks my heart. I kneel down next to him and hold his hand. "Hey Josh, I know you probably can't hear me, but I love you. You're so funny, sweet, and kind. You didn't deserve this. It was that stupid driver's fault. Josh, I love you so much." I say and notice that I'm crying. After a few minutes of talking and crying, I kiss his head and leave.

I drive to a coffee shop and order a Carmel mocha. I pick up my coffee and walk to a seat outside near a cabana. It's so peaceful and beautiful just like Josh. I can't believe that happened to him. Josh is so caring, sweet, and great! He didn't deserve it. He's a great person. I start crying and someone says, "Hey Gallaghar Girl, are you okay?" I turn and see Zach. God, I don't want to see him right now.

"What do you want Zach?" I say with a snippy attitude.

"Gesh, I just wanted to know what's wrong. Stop being so snippy." He says mad sits next to me. We stay quiet for a while when he says, "Come on, tell me what's wrong."

"Fine! Josh is in a fucking coma he might not wake up from. I love Josh! I don't want him to just die. He has so much to live for." I shout and Zach lays me in his chest. I notice that I'm crying into it and he just soothes me. "It's not fair. Josh is the best guy ever! Why did this have to happen to him?"

"Some things we can't control, Gallaghar Girl." He says and lifts my head up. "I wish we were still together. I love you, Cammie. I'm so sorry for cheating on you." Zach leans in and kisses me softly. For some reason my heart flutters, but at the same time I feel a twinge of anger. "I'll see you later." Zach leaves and I sigh. Why is life so confusing?

* * *

Kira's POV

"Ugh! Daddy, I'm bored. Can we do something?" I say and Grant chuckles. We're sitting in his classroom, and I'm so bored! I've done like 700 personality quizzes.

"Angel, I'm not done grading, yet." Grant responds and I sigh.

"Just give everyone 100's. Simple." I say and he smirks.

"Angel get over here." I walk over and he kisses me. "I want you to write me a 2 page report on the history of slam poetry. Size 12 in Times New Roman."

"Why do I have to do that? It's even more boring." I say and he smirks again.

"Because that's your homework. You weren't listening when I said it in class. Hurry up. You have to finish before I finish these papers."

"Why do I have to finish before you?" I ask and he kisses me.

"When we get home, I want to have fun with you not let you do your homework."

"You could just give me a 100." I say sweetly and he smiles.

"Go start on your homework." I get up and start researching. Wow, the history of Slam Poetry is _so_ interesting. Yes, I'm being sarcastic. After 2 hours, I finally finish this stupid paper!

I hop into Grant's lap and say, "I'm done, you slowpoke." He kisses me and drapes my legs around his waist. We kiss passionately when his hands start going into my pants. He keeps them there and I frown. Isn't he gonna do something?

"Beg for it." Grant says and I sigh.

"Oh please, Great Master Grant, touch me. I need you so badly and I will do anything for you because I'm your Angel." I plead and Grant smirks and grants my plead. Ha, Grant and grants. That's funny. I gear my phone buzz and I see a text from Jake. **Where are you? I'm done with play practice and you're not here. We have to go to Menchie's! Everyone is waiting for us! **

I text back, _I'm so sorry. Be right there!_ "Grant, I'm so sorry, but I have to go and meet Jake. We're going to Menchie's then a movie. I'm so sorry. I completely forgot." I say and he frowns.**  
**

"Fine, see you tomorrow, Angel." Grant says and I kiss his cheek, grab my stuff, and leave. I run to the parking lot and see Jake waiting. I sit in the front say, "I'm so sorry, Jake! I lost track of time."

"It's fine, Kira. We just have to hurry. They might eat all the frozen yogurt." Jake says with a playful grin and drives off.

* * *

**I AM SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING! I've been so busy with school. I promise to update more though. Make sure you check my other story Secrets and Exchanges! I'll try and update that today. Love you Party Peeps!**


End file.
